Why are we doing this?
by jewelthebrat
Summary: one day, three girls decide to go out.where exactly? a night club, that's where.the owners, three extremely hot guys behind the bar, seem a bit strange.they soon find out they have something important in common.Rest of the summary inside.rating to change


**Here is my new story. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclamer: Don't own. =(**

* * *

_**Summery: one day, three girls decide to go out. where exactly? a night club, that's where. the owners, three extremely hot guys, seem a bit strange. they soon find out they have something important in common. will it be enough for love to blossom? or are they doomed to spend there rest of there lives alone? or should i say, un-dead lives.**_

"because we haven't been to enough night clubs." I told Alice.

"we haven't been to this one. Besides, maybe well meet some guys."

"human men are discussing and normally a waist of time. Why would I want to go out with them?" rose said

"were going and that is final" she replied back.

They started to bicker leaving me to my thoughts. Alice and rose were my best friends. We meet in 1935, yes you heard me right. Were immortal. More specifically, vampires. We only feed off of animals, whether fresh or bottled. yes, we can bottle animal blood. We have pretty good self control. Rose is the prettiest with long blond hair. Alice is next . She is short and pixie like, with black spikier hair. I'm last with brown wavy hair. Alice and me both have powers. She can see the future, while I have a mental shield. I can protect me and anyone else with it.

"BELLA!"

"huh?"

"come on, we have together you the perfect clubbing outfit" Alice said. Of yeah, did I mention she loves to shop. It's an addiction. Good thing money isn't a problem. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of her 911 turbo Porsche to enter the mall. We are supposed to try and blend in, but we like to drive fast. Rose has a BMW at home and I have Ferrari. We will each be taking our own cars to the new club.

For the next 3 hours Alice dragged me into every store imaginable. But I will admit, I did get a great outfits. At home, we changed.  
We all got the same, short dress that had a halter neckline. Rose's was black, Alice's red and mine dark blue. We all had strap heels on in a color that matched our dress. Same with the clutch we had as a purse. All of us had smoky eyes. Alice straightened my hair so it was pencil straight, Alice spiked hers in all directions and rose had soft curls. We all had bangles and our heart-shaped friendship necklace. We wore the necklace all the time.

We left our house and drove our cars to the club, me fallowing Rose who was fallowing Alice who was the only one who knew where the club was. let alone its name. we arrived at a place called Eclipse. we got out of the car and walked in.

We stopped when we entered the place and looked around. Music was playing load and lights were flashing. there was two floors. upstairs were tables and seating. down stairs was the dance floor and all the way in the back was the bar. Behind the bar was were three men. they were pale white with golden eyes. the same, but different. Each had dark dress pants on and a white button up shirt. but a different tie. The one was big, like a weight lifter or was on steroids. he had curly hair. his tie was black. just like rose dress. then there was a blond who had scars in the shape of a bite mark. very ironic. He had a red tie. the last one was by far the best looking. he had bronze messy hair had an amazing smile. he had a dark blue tie. all of them we perfect. like us. as I thought that I realized they were like us.

They were vampires.

I immediately shielded Alice and rose. They looked at me questioningly. they could feel the light tingle that signified the shield being placed on them. I whispered very low and at vampire speed so that only they could here.

"the boys at the bar are vampires." there heads shoot over there. "blond ones hot" Alice said.

"I like the big buff one. What about you Bella?"

"bronzed haired boy. Defiantly."

"think they know?" rose asked

"that were vamps? Nope. Not until we leave. Oooo Guys, I have a great plan." Alice said.

"what?" rose asked. Alice told us and we agreed to go at the right time. I was going to take the shield off of them but they were going to sing a song in there head. We didn't know if they had powers. One of them could be a mind reader or something. So we went to the dance floor and danced around. The whole conversation lasted 6 seconds so no one suspected a thing. At one point, the guys went off to the side and each got out a glass of something red. I smelt it. And so did the girls. We walked over to the place where they were and took one of the 3 empty sears. There backs were to us and because we were so quiet, they didn't here us. That is, until we all talked at the same time.

"Hello boys." they jumped and turned. I got a better smell of what type of blood they were drinking. The big one had bear, the blond one had dear and the bronzed haired one had lion. Yummy.

"h-hi" they stammered out. "what's that drink you got there?" Alice asked. This was part of the plan. I suppressed a giggle.

"yeah looks good. Can I gets some?" rose said in a seductive voice among more towards the big one. He gulped.

"me too." I looked at the bronzed haired boy.

"NO!" they yelled. We looked alarmed at them. But that look was part of the plan. We knew, thanks to Alice, they would react like that. They looked at each other trying to come up with an excuse.

"oh come on. It's not like it's blood." rose said. They froze and, if possible, paled. They stared at us wired eyed. I turned to them cause it was my turn to speak.

"If I had to drink blood, like a vampire or something, I would so drink animal blood. I think lion would be the best.

"I agree about the animal, but I think dear would be best." Alice said looking at me.

"bear. Nuff said" rose said smiling. I turned back to the shocked boys.

"well, if your not going to give us any of that stuff, then me and my girls are going back to dance." we got up and made our way back to the dance floor, swinging our hips just a bit. When we got to the middle we looked back and saw the boys mouths hanging opened. we continued to dance, the boys from the bar watching us. everything was fine. we were all having fun.

Then someone fell.

I tensed, so did Alice , rose and the three guys. I looked over to where a guy was getting up. He just had a little scrap but it was enough.

"We need to go." I said to them. We rushed out of there but I threw one glance over my shoulder to see the bronzed haired boy looking curiously after us. Then, a knowing look before we disappeared out the door.

* * *

**leave a review. please?**


End file.
